


Life On The Surface

by AndelynKinsey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Skyward Sword, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet it makes my teeth hurt, Their Love Is So, Vaginal Sex, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/pseuds/AndelynKinsey
Summary: It had been over a year now since she’d seen her own bird.  She and Link had a small house at the edge of the slowly growing village. They visited the merchants who had come down from the sky almost daily to pick up things or just chat, he had started a small garden behind the house…  This was home.*~*~*~*What started as a one-shot prompted by a headcanon from HonestGround on tumblr turned into a series of short little drabbles I worked on when I was feeling like writing something sweet.





	1. Starlight

Zelda stared into the distance, watching the outlines two loftwings fade into the clouds.  She scrunched her nose a little.  “I hope they make it back before it gets _too_ dark.”

Link shrugged, still chewing the last bit of baked apple he’d been eating.  “Pipit’s a Knight now, he’ll get them home safe.”

“I always hated flying at night the few times I did it,” Zelda admitted with a frown.  “I only ever went out with my father, but I never liked it, even then.”

Link nodded.  “It always seemed like it would be disorienting.”

 _“_ Well _, your_ bird knew those skies inside and out, so it probably wouldn’t have been so bad for you,” she replied, smirking.  “You could probably just tell him where to go and he’d take you there without even being steered.”

Link smiled lopsidedly before leaning back on his arms and stretching his legs out on front of him.  Zelda couldn’t help but grin at the sight:  Link relaxed and lazy after a picnic with their friends, scruffy hair fluttering in the wind, chewing a piece of grass between his pouty lips.  The violet-orange light from the setting sun cast colorful shadows on his face, making his eyes look even bluer than normal.

“Do you miss him?” she asked, turning to sit so she was facing him.

Link shrugged.  “Some days.  I wonder if he’d come if I called.”

“I’ve wondered the same thing,” agreed Zelda.  It had been over a year now since she’d seen her own bird.  She and Link had a small house at the edge of the slowly growing village. They visited the merchants who had come down from the sky almost daily to pick up things or just chat, he had started a small garden behind the house…  _This_ was home.

She could feel Link’s eyes on her, reading her silence.  “Do you miss it?”

He’d asked her this before, a dozen times at least, but she couldn’t blame him for asking again.  There were days she wasn’t sure exactly how she felt.  “Yes, and no.  I would never go back; there are too many things we need to do down here, and so many places we can explore. But I have so many memories of that island that I treasure.”

“Me too,” he said with a smile, inching closer to her.

Zelda grinned and slid closer to him, fiddling with one of the strings on his tunic.  “Pipit seemed well,” she said.  “He was much more talkative this time.  He seemed much more at ease than he did a month ago.”

Link grinned a little mischievously.  “I gave him my bug net the last time he was down.”

Zelda looked confused.  “Whatever for?”

“Stritch.  He likes bugs,” he laughed.  “Obsessively so.  I used to sell them to him when I was short on rupees.  I gave it to Pipit so he can do the same thing; helps him get a little extra savings.”

Zelda scowled, growling under her breath.  “I cannot _believe_ his mother used to offer you money to _clean her house_ instead of using it to pay for his tuition,” she muttered. “And I cannot _believe_ my father didn’t have any clue of the situation and was still charging him-“

“You were _missing_ ,” Link pointed out fairly.  “You were missing, and that was all he was concerned with at the time.”

Zelda scoffed.  “Still… that’s shameful on her part.”

“It’s why he hasn’t taken Karane to meet her yet,” Link added.

“They’ve been together longer than we have, thanks to you, of course,” Zelda said thoughtfully.  “I suppose it doesn’t matter if they meet.  Karane would like to come down here sooner than later.  I think she sees the village and all the opportunities we have and feels trapped up there.”

Link nodded. “I think Pipit is excited as well, but since he’s a Knight he’ll have to stay until the whole island decides to leave, or at least until your father decides to move the Academy down here.”

“Why do you think that?” asked Zelda curiously.

“Someone has to guard the edges,” he mused.  “Pipit feels responsible, so I think as long as there are people there he’ll feel compelled to stay.  That’s part of being a Knight.”

Zelda pursed her lips and fiddled with a strong on Link’s tunic.  “You know, you were never _officially_ knighted…”

Link’s cheeks went pink.  “I don’t _need_ it…”

“But you _deserve_ it,” she said, leaning over his lap. Zelda knew this was a touchy subject.  Link had a hard time accepting the credit for what he had done.  It had taken six months after it was all over for someone to point out that he’d never been knighted after his adventures. When Link mumbled that he’d never finished his final year they offered to waive the requirements, considering what he’d done. 

Link had only blushed and said he’d have to think about it.  That had been a year ago.

Zelda put her hand on his chest, her fingers lingering against a tiny white scar.  “I know how you feel about it.  You _know_ it doesn’t matter in the slightest to me, don’t you?” she asked, dipping her head to catch his eyes with hers.

Link nodded, taking her hand in his.  “I know.”

“The only reason I even think about it is because I want everyone to how brave and selfless you are.  I cannot go around introducing you as the Hero of Skies,” she teased, watching his cheeks turn pink, “but Sir Link of New Hylia doesn’t sound _that_ bad, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” he admitted, chewing his lip.  “But I don’t care what everyone thinks of me; I only care what you think.”

Zelda smiled, leaning her head against his chin.  She felt his lips in her hair and sighed contentedly.  It was little things like this that made her love him so much. Sometimes they were late to events or they had to rearrange plans because he slept late.  Sometimes he didn’t take the founding of the new village seriously and spent the day goofing off with Fledge or messing about with various creatures on the surface.  Sometimes he would fall into periods of silence and withdraw when the memories of his adventure began overwhelming him. 

And sometimes, in moments like this, he’d say, “I love you, Zelda, and you love me. That’s the only recognition that matters,” and her heart would stutter inside her chest.

Right now, Zelda’s heart jumped into her throat and by the time it settled back in her chest, Link had leaned forward to catch her lips with his very quickly, lingering for just a moment before leaning back. 

She tasted cinnamon and apples when she pressed her lips together.  “I know,” she replied, cupping his cheek with her hand.  “You’re much too easy to please, you know.”

“Not _that_ easy,” he grinned. “It takes a little effort.”

She smirked and leaned forward.  “Not _that_ much effort.  All I have to do is lean in… like this,” she mused, angling her body over his.  “Then, I can touch your ears,” she continued, taking the tip of her index finger and running it over his ear and down his jaw, resting it on his chin.  “Then I kiss you,” she whispered, kissing him slowly, barely parting her lips against his, lingering just long enough to hear him inhale before she pulled back.  “And see?  Look how happy you are.”

Link gave her a lopsided smile. “I could be happier,” he teased, threading an arm around her waist purposefully.  “I could make _you_ happier,” he added, voice a little lower than normal.

Zelda giggled and pressed her forehead against his.  She liked it when Link was like this, when he was confident.  He was always sweet and gentle with her, but finally, over the course of a few months, he had _slowly_ gotten more confident on taking initiative.  She no longer had to offer endless allusions and hints; once he figured out that she really _did_ want him back, he’d gotten a lot more confident about taking things into his own hands instead of waiting for hers to guide him.

So, it was not surprising when he slid his arm firmly around her waist to pull her onto his lap.  It wasn’t surprising when he tilted his head to kiss her deeper, guiding her lips open, sliding his tongue along hers.  And it didn’t surprise her when he paused to run his fingers through her hair, cradling her face in his broad hands.  None of it was surprising, but it thrilled her anyway.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ,” he murmured.  He always looked at her like it had been a thousand years since he’d seen her face.   Zelda smiled, staring back at his blue eyes and feeling a shiver run through her.  The sun was completely gone now; all that was left was a dim violet line along the horizon and pale light of the rising moon casting shadows across Link’s face.  The stars were starting to come out and Zelda swore she could see them flickering in his eyes. 

Then Link pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her hungrily, fingers threading into her hair to hold her close.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering a little when he swept his tongue against hers again.  He tasted like cinnamon baked apples and she could smell the woods and sunshine in his hair.  He let out a little moan of satisfaction.  It rumbled in his throat and she slid her hands down his chest as if she was chasing the noise. 

She knew this type of kiss.  It was _the_ kiss. The one that would lead to Link pulling back from her and chewing his lower lip before asking if she was ready to head home in a voice thick with lust. They would pack up the blanket as quickly as possible and walk (sometimes run) down the hill through the path back to their village.  Once they were inside the house, he would throw the blanket and leftover food aside and sweep her into her bedroom - which was now _their_ bedroom.  Then it would be scattered clothes on the floor and fumbling yet steady hands against her skin until she was thrumming with desire. 

This was the pattern they adopted, and after the chaos that ultimately brought them together, Zelda didn’t mind the predictableness at all. 

But to Zelda’s surprise, he laid back against the blanket, pulling her with him.  She straddled his hips, fingers in his hair as she kissed him back a little harder than normal.  Link didn’t seem to mind at all.  She swallowed the sound of his moan, shuddering as his hands slid down her neck and over her breasts.  Zelda arched into his hands, grinding her hips down against him.  Link groaned and his hands moved over her waist before coming to rest on her hips.  Zelda rocked down into him, expecting him to hold her steady and stop her movements… she rolled her hips again, waiting for him to pull out of the kiss and ask if she wanted to head home to their bed.

But Link pushed _back_. 

She could feel him, the stiff length of him pressing right where she ached, sending little jolts of heat up through her spine.  His kisses became a hungrier, a little untamed.  Then he was _holding_ her, his hands pressing her hips down, grinding her against him. 

She knew _this_ feeling _;_ the greedy, possessive grip of his fingers digging into her flesh, but he’d only ever done this in their _bedroom_.  Never anywhere else.  Not on the sofa, or in the kitchen, and certainly not out _here_ in the dimming twilight under an open sky.  She could feel intent in his movements, and when he slipped his hands under her skirt Zelda felt a thrill of desire run through her. 

She pulled back in shock.  His actions were so sudden, and so… _surprising_.  Zelda chewed her lip while staring down at him, waiting for him to snap back into predictability.  Link panted heavily, his breath warm against her face.  There was a dull blush on his cheeks and a momentary flash of uncertainty in his eyes.  The grip on her thighs lessened ever so slightly. 

“Stop?” he asked, voice soft and thick with desire.

“No,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss him.  He made a soft noise against her lips, rocking up into her as she moved again.  She pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against his, feeling his hands tighten on her thighs.  Another jolt of anticipation raced through her.

“ _Here_?” he asked, blood rushing fast into his cheeks.

Zelda considered him, looking at the moonlight in his hair and the starlight in his eyes.  The wind whispered softly in the trees; she heard the steady thrum of the waterfall in the distance and could see the soft glow from the torches in the village at the bottom of the hill through the trees.  This was her favorite spot in all the land; the small meadow at the top of this hill where she could see the lake on one side, the forest on another, and the village beyond it.

Her breath hitched and she pressed her lips together, feeling Link’s body tense underneath hers. She kissed him again, rolling her hips and swallowing his responding moan. “ _Yes_ ,” she emphatically replied.

“ _Zelda_ ,” he breathed, surprised and thrilled.  He leaned up to catch the sound she made with his mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  Zelda threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to kiss him deeper, their lips connecting and parting again and again as Link slowly undid the thread that tied her dress together. 

She had to pull away to get it off her arms, and figured while she was sitting up she may as well remove the thin bodice she was wearing.  It was going to come off anyway.  Zelda tossed her hair and brought her hands behind her back to undo it, gasping a little in surprise when Link sat up to help.  As soon as she was free from the thin garment, she reached over Link’s shoulders, grabbing hold of his tunic and pulling it over his head.  She threw it unceremoniously away from her right before he pulled her flush against him again. 

His chest was warm against her bare skin.  Zelda let her head fall back, moaning quietly when Link’s mouth his mouth found the space between her jaw and her ear and he grazed his teeth softly against her skin.  She sighed, loving the warmth of him in her arms, the smell of the forest in his hair, his hands slightly calloused hands against her skin.  She back arched, pushing her breasts into his hands and sighed heavily when his thumbs circled her nipples. 

“Are you cold?” he whispered, looking up at her.  She shook her head, planting a kiss on his forehead.  “Good,” he breathed in reply.  Then he lifted her up off his hips and flipped her over onto her back.

Zelda let out a squeak of surprise and a little laugh as Link released her onto the blanket.  She reached up and pulled him in for another kiss, feeling shivers as he worked her dress over her hips and down her legs.  Zelda felt a random flush of shyness when he pulled the dress completely off her. They had only ever been naked together in their bedroom.  He’d only ever seen her under the light from a dim oil lamp or the early rays of sunshine.  For some reason out here, in the light of the moon and the stars, she felt much barer than she had before as Link looked over her with a hungry expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked, hovering over her, sensing her hesitation when she moved to cover herself.  He moved to hand her back her dress, but she pushed it away.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she whispered, placing her hands against his chest rather than her own. 

He swallowed, considering her.  He cupped his hand behind her head and lifted her slightly so he could lay her folded up dress under her head like a pillow.  Zelda’s heart fluttered at the gesture, warmth flooding her chest, pooling in her lower belly as the familiar ache she felt for him intensified dramatically.  She took hold of his face in her hands and pulled her mouth to his, sighing when his body came to rest against hers.

Link ran his fingertips over Zelda’s lips, breasts, navel, and pubic bone before he turned his hand and ran the pad of his middle finger up between her legs.  She shuddered from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head, and Link’s eyes seemed to follow the same path the shivers took.   “You’re _so_ beautiful, Zelda,” he whispered reverently.  Zelda arched when his fingers slid inside her, cupping her hand around the back of his neck to pull his lips back against hers.

Link kissed her, one of his hands between her legs, the other threading softly through her hair.  She whimpered when he moved his lips across her cheekbone then down her jaw.  He paused by her breasts, and Zelda arched as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. She tangled her fingers in his hair, following him as gave each of her breasts equal attention before moving lower.  He kissed down her ribs, over her navel, and finally to the top of her underwear.

“May I?” he asked, snaking his fingers underneath the cotton fabric.  Zelda nodded and lifted her hips, allowing him to pull her underwear off and toss it to the side.  She let her legs drift apart, giving him space rest between them, one arm curling around her thighs.  His thumb slid against the little notch of nerves she had showed him so long ago and Zelda whimpered louder than she’d anticipated.  She put her fist against her mouth, teeth digging into the fleshy part of her index finger to try and stifle her sounds.  To her surprise, Link reached up and pulled her hand away, coaxing in her fingers into his hair instead.  His mouth was below her navel, kissing the soft part of her belly, then it was against the inside of her thighs…

“ _Link_ ,” she gasped out, her hips arching involuntarily as he moved his mouth lower and spread his tongue out against her.  He murmured something she couldn’t make out, sliding his tongue over her labia before slipping two fingers back inside her.  He curled them as though he was beckoning her to come continued to lick and kiss around her clitoris. Zelda threw her head back, lower back arching off the blanket, voice rising in pitch as she cried out.  She was dizzy; head spinning, her hips surging forward as little jolts of electricity raced up her spine. 

Link stayed put, humming appreciatively, seeming to relish in her taste and the noises she made. She wanted to warn him to stop, to tell him she wanted him inside her so he could feel – _really_ feel – what he did to her, but she couldn’t find the words in time. The stars in the sky were suddenly behind her eyes and she cried out as her body seized around his fingers.  Link didn’t stop, he stayed right with her until the quivering subsided and she relaxed down into the blanket.

In her haze of dizziness, Zelda heard the faint rustle of fabric and felt Link shuffling beside her.  “You’re _still_ dressed?” she asked breathlessly, peering at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“Half-dressed,” he pointed out, tossing his trousers by their basket of food.  He crawled along top of her, kneeling in-between her legs and sliding his hands over her hips before leaning down to kiss her.  She let her hands drift down his stomach, taking ahold of his impressive length and savoring the sound that rumbled through his chest.  He let her stroke him, panting against her lips as she did.  Zelda sat up slightly to get a better hold of him and let out a gasp when Link grabbed her and pulled straight up.  He sat back against the blanket and coaxed her to straddle his hips. 

Zelda shuddered, rolling her hips against his experimentally, encouraged by his low groan.  Link wrapped his hands around the back of her hips, pulling her closer, thrusting up softly against her movements.  She was still feeling the aftershocks of her own climax, her breath slowly returning to normal.  Zelda opened her eyes to see Link staring at her, eyes soft and pleading, a flush of red spread across his cheeks.  “Can I be inside you?”

Zelda nodded, fingers tight in his hair.  She lifted her hips slightly and he shifted underneath her before she, quite literally, sat down on his lap.  Link’s eyes fluttered closed and he pulled her close, her hips flush against his.  His head fell forward onto her chest and swaddled him with one arm before starting to move, rolling her hips forward in back, shifting up and slightly down again.

Link grunted softly each time she moved, breath hitching in his throat.  He shifted and rocked with her in, hands soft against her hips, letting her control the movements and pace.  This was so different than what she had become used to, and Zelda _loved_ it.  She loved the sound of Link’s voice as he panted her name, the feel of him throbbing inside her, hands against her hips then threading into her hair.  She loved the way her arms fit perfectly around his neck and shoulders, the sound of the gentle breeze, the thunder of the waterfalls in the distance, the rush of blood in her ears. Zelda panted, moving quicker, opening her eyes to find Link staring back at her, starlight sparkling in his sky-blue eyes.

“I love you so much,” she whispered, pulling his mouth to hers.  “Link, I love you _so much_.”

He smiled that goofy lopsided grin against her lips and kissed her back.  “I love you, Zelda,” he whispered, holding her tightly while she continued to roll her hips.

The tension he released earlier was back again, winding tight inside her exactly where they were connected.  Zelda felt dizzy, absolutely bewildered that her body could respond like _that_ again after such a short time.  She started to roll her hips harder, craving friction and release.  Link picked up on this and slid his hand over her thigh, slowly stroking her with his thumb.

“Oh, _Gods_ ,” Zelda whined, throwing her head back. She felt Link’s mouth on her neck and continued to move faster against him.  His muscles were tense under her fingers, hips rocking up into her, winding the coil to an almost unbearable tightness.  “Link… _please_!”

He lifted her then and practically _threw her_ (well, as gently as Link would ever _dare_ throw her) back against the blanket, hips sinking deep into hers.  Zelda cried out, her body squeezing tightly around him.  Through her haze of pleasure, she could feel Link stiffen, his movements erratic and uncontrolled.  He groaned loudly, breathing out her name in ragged pants against her ear, his knees digging into the blanket for leverage as he pushed deeper into her again, and again.  Zelda wrapped her legs around him, hips bucking against his erratic movements until, _finally_ , he cried out and became still. 

Link buried his face in her neck and wound his arms around her shoulders.  She could feel him breathing slowly, trying to come back to sanity.  Zelda raked her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him deeply.  When he pulled back he paused, a strange little smile on his face.

“I can see the starlight in your eyes,” he whispered in awe.

Zelda giggled and pulled him close, squeezing his waist with her legs.  Link kissed her again and all she could think about was how this was her favorite spot in all the world: wrapped in his arms, her skin against his, their bodies molded together as one.

“Are you ‘happier’ now?” she asked quietly a few moments later.

Link laughed, kissing her softly and pushing her hair from her face.  “I am happy whenever I’m with you,” he replied, resting his forehead against hers.   
  


* * *

 

Six months later, Karane and Pipit moved from Skyloft to the village of New Hylia.  Zelda could look out her window and see their house across the small square where the merchants are.  Out of the other window, she could see the tall hill she loved so much and tops of trees in the forest. If she listened hard enough, she could the thundering waterfalls around Lake Floria.  Zelda spent a lot of time staring out her window.

“What are you doing?” asked Link one morning as he wound his arms her waist.  

Zelda smiled, closing her eyes when she felt his lips against the back of her neck. “Just thinking,” she replied, still looking out the window.

“It’s a nice afternoon,” he noted, following her gaze.  “It’s warm out but there’s still a breeze.  Do you want to do something?”

Zelda nodded, feeling herself blush.  “I was thinking… maybe we could have a picnic,” she murmured, looking over her shoulder at Link.

His eyes widened a little Zelda felt a thrill race her spine.  “On the hill?” he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

“Yeah,” she replied, laughing lightly.  “The hill sounds nice.”

* * *

 


	2. Adventurous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Karane have tea and conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely born out of wanting to practice writing dialogue and a desire to have Zelda awkwardly discuss her sex life with someone other than Link.

“I have a present for your birthday,” Karane began, taking a sip of her tea, “But first… how is Link?”

Zelda smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  “He’s good.  He _finally_ said he’d like to be knighted.  I told him it didn’t mean that much to me, and I meant it, but I’m still _so_ happy.  He really deserves it.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all well and good, but… how is _he_?”

Zelda squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side.  “I just told you: he’s… good. I mean, you’ve _seen_ him, haven’t you?  He’s helping Pipit and Groose build that coop for cuccos behind your-”

“ _Gods_ , Zelda, you can be thick sometimes,” Karane said rolling her eyes.  Zelda frowned at her and Karane held up her hands in a placating manner.  “I mean that with all the love in the world, but _really.._.  _How. Is. He_?” she asked again, emphasizing each word. 

Zelda shook her head, still confused.  She took a sip of tea as Karane huffed and leaned across the table, dropping her voice just above whisper. “ _How_ is _he_ … as in _sex,_ because I _know_ the two of you are having it.”

Zelda spit her tea across the table and flushed from the tips of her ears all the way to her neck.  “ _Karane_!  How… you… did he _say_ _something_?”

“He didn’t have to,” Karane laughed.  “Groose flat out asked him the other day and he turned so red he blended in with those flowers behind our house.  I heard Pipit laughing and Groose was just egging him on as usual, then Link just sputtered that they shouldn’t talk about you that way and refused to say another word the entire afternoon.”

“Well, perhaps he’s _right_!  That’s… _private_.  It’s…” Zelda stammered, a little embarrassed.  She quirked her eyebrow up at Karane and dropped her voice to a whisper.  “Are _you_ having sex?”

“Obviously,” Karane grinned.

“For how long?”

“Longer than you, I’m guessing,” she shrugged, a little pink in the cheeks. 

“Well, how is _Pipit_ , then?” Zelda asked, flipping the conversation.  She had never thought about discussing this with anyone (except Link, obviously,) but now that Karane brought it up, she found herself… curious.  She did, after all, know very little about it except what she’d managed to glean from books; and that was all so clinical and dry she didn’t like reading about it anyway.  She’d rather learn from experience; baptism by fire, or by the fire Link put into her blood as it were.

“Not that I have anything for comparison, but he’s fantastic,” Karane replied haughtily.  “He’s very enthusiastic, and… vocal,” she continued, blushing a little brighter.  “He’s also rather adventurous, which should not surprise me since he’s a knight, but he keeps me on my toes, that is certain.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and adjusted her hat, still blushing brightly.  Zelda leaned a little closer.  “Adventurous _how_?”

Karane grinned.  “He likes to change positions a lot, so that’s quite fun.  He’s very… creative with them.  And he’s so _confident_ about it.  The things he says sometimes…”

“Like what?” asked Zelda, incredibly curious now.

“He tells me how good I feel,” she said a little matter-of-factly.  “He asks if I like what he’s doing, and he’s got a _filthy_ mouth at times,” she giggled.

Zelda chewed her lip, thinking about how quiet Link was, save for gasps and breathy moans and fervent whispers of how much he loves her.  Though, sometimes he did pause to ask if she liked what he was doing, or answer her if she asked the same thing.  She chewed her lip a little and took another sip of her tea. 

Karane grinned mischievously, still leaning forward on the table.  “ _So_ … how _is_ Link?  He’s so shy that I’m surprised you even managed it.”

“It took a while,” Zelda admitted, pursing her lips while trying to think of how to describe Link.  “He’s… he’s _Link_ , isn’t he?  He’s so _sweet_ , and gentle, and…a little hesitant at times, but when he’s _not_ it’s…” she shivered and Karane grinned wider.  “I _like_ it when he’s… when he takes matters into his own hands, or acts confident.  I don’t mean to say that he’s _not_ confident, but he’s so _gentle_ all the time that he-”

“He never comes home and throws you against a wall and pushes your skirt up?  Or tears it off you?” Karane asked, blushing again.

“ _No_! No, of course, not,” Zelda said, giving her a surprised look.  “No, he’s… he’s never done that.”

Karane pursed her lips.  “Is he giving?”

“Yes, _very_ ,” Zelda nodded enthusiastically.  “He really likes…  well… he…” she stumbled over the words, trying to describe what she felt was Link’s favorite thing to do to her.

“He _what_?”

“He likes to put his mouth… _on_ me,” She said, smiling a little.  “He likes to use his tongue and… his fingers… before we actually start.”

Karane sat up straight, an intrigued look on her face.  “He puts his tongue down _there_?”

“Yes.”

“Huh,” she said, as though this thought had never occurred to her.  “I’m going to have to try _that_ sometime.”

“Pipit’s never-”

“Not with his _tongue_ ,” she replied, a smirk on her face.  “Is that it?  I mean… what’s he _like,_ Zelda?  You said he’s gentle… but is that it?”

Zelda shrugged.  “I don’t know… what exactly are you asking?” she questioned, blushing a little.

“I mean, how does he do it usually?  How do _you_ like to do it?”

“On my back, I guess?” Zelda shrugged, feeling incredibly embarrassed for some reason.  “Or sometimes he lays beside me.  Sometimes I’m… on top of him and that’s… I like that.”

“I like that too,” Karane agreed.  “Pipit _really_ likes that.  But how else?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” she laughed.  “I mean, Link is still very shy and he’s so sweet I would feel like I was … _defiling_ him if things got too… wild.  And we have to be careful.”

“Careful?” Karane repeated, a little confused.  “Careful how?”

“Well, not ‘careful’ as much as we have to be _aware_ about… well- “

“If you’re talking about _timing_ or worrying about becoming pregnant, you _can’t_ tell me you haven’t found a mixture in one of those books to- “

“No, I’m not talking about that,” Zelda replied, shaking her head. “I’ve got all that taken care of.  I mean… we have to be careful with… _positions_ , sometimes.  He _has_ to be gentle, and we have to go slow to an extent because… _well_ …” she trailed off, feeling her ears and cheeks flush red again.

“ _Well_?” Karane pushed, insistently curious.

Zelda pressed her lips together, trying to think if there was a way she could put this delicately.  There _was_ no way to put it delicately, and Karane was _clearly_ not looking to hear anything delicate anyway.  “Like you said, not that I have anything to _compare_ it to, but Link is… very… _endowed_.”

“’Endowed?’” Karane repeated, still looking confused.

Zelda swallowed and leaned closer to her.  “He’s very… _big_.”

Karane stared at her, quiet for a moment, then she let out a single laugh.  “You’re kidding,” she said, watching Zelda shake her head.  “Well, I mean… I’m sure they _seem_ large because they’re the only ones we’ve been with so- “

“No, Karane, this isn’t just my perception.  Link is… he’s _huge_ ,” Zelda insisted, emphasizing the word.

Now it was Karane’s turn to look curious.  “Wha… how big are we talking here? Can you give me a comparison?”

Zelda sputtered a little, trying to think of anything she could compare it to.  She swallowed and held up her arm, wrapping her fingers around her wrist to get a gage of sorts.  Zelda raised her eyebrows at Karane and flicked her eyes to her fingers wrapped around her wrist.  Karane’s eyes widened a little, eyebrows drifting higher on her forehead.  Zelda cleared her throat and slid her finger three-quarters of the way down her forearm to give Karane an ambiguous visual demonstration.  When she was finished, Zelda just shrugged and felt herself blush again.

Karane was silent for a moment, then she leaned in close to Zelda, eyes wide with shock.  “You’re not putting me on, are you?  That… he’s _that_ big?”

Zelda slowly nodded.  “The first time we ever had sex, he took off his clothes and I just… _stared_.  I couldn’t believe it.  Then I had to convince him he wasn’t some sort of weird anomaly before- “

“But that _IS_ a weird anomaly!”

“It’s not _weird_ ,” Zelda countered, narrowing her eyes.  “That’s just how he’s built; it’s not as though he had a say in it or- “

“I’m sure if they had a say they’d _all_ wish for something like that,” Karane laughed.

Zelda just shook her head.  “Karane, I had a hard-enough time getting him into my room and getting his clothes off, I wasn’t about to do anything to make him feel like he was _weird_.  And it’s _not_ weird!  It just takes some… accommodating.”

“Oh, Gods,” Karane laughed.  “So, what is _that_ like?”

“It’s… well it’s nice, I’m not going to lie,” she said, blushing again, “but, like I said, we have to be careful sometimes, and he has to be gentle at first.  He _can’t_ just come home and rip my clothes off because if I’m not… _ready_ … well, you can imagine how Link reacts if he thinks he’s going to _hurt_ me.”

“I can imagine,” she grinned.  “But…being _ready_ , that’s true for anyone, isn’t it?  I mean, Pipit always makes sure I’m ready,” Karane mused.  “I’m sure Link does the same, doesn’t he?”

“Of course! But… the longer he takes with that, the better it is for both of us.  We’ve figured out that… _lubrication_ ,” she muttered, flinching at how unsexy the word was, “helps a lot, and Link likes taking his time so that’s pleasant,” Zelda blushed, pursing her lips thoughtfully.  “The first time, when he realized that it was… a lot to take, I think he almost wanted to stop.  He didn’t, obviously, but we had to go very slowly.  Aside from just being _aware_ … it’s nice.  It’s _wonderful,_ actually; he’s… perfect,” she said, smiling shyly.

“Is that why he does things to you with his tongue that _aren’t_ kissing,” she teased.

“No!  I mean, _maybe_ … but I think he just _likes_ doing that,” Zelda shrugged.  “He seems to like it at least.”

“Have you ever done that to him?” Karane asked a little conspiratorially.

“Yes, but he is so _hesitant_ about it,” she sighed.  “I don’t mind at all, but it takes a lot of convincing for him to let me do it.  Or I have to catch him off guard and just… go for it.”

Karane nodded almost sagely.  “I _think_ Pipit likes it, but the few times I’ve tried he got so enthusiastic and riled up that he just ended up throwing me onto the couch and… you know.”

“It sounds like he _throws_ you a lot,” Zelda asked, adopting a look of concern.  “Are you- “

“He’s not throwing me in a _violent_ way,” Karane laughed.  “No, not at all.  He’s just very… passionate and assertive.  I like it when he throws me around.”

“Hmm,” Zelda mused, sipping her tea again. 

Karane regarded her curiously.  “So, Link has never done anything like that with you?  Nothing adventurous?”

“I wouldn’t say _that_ , exactly,” Zelda mused.

“But you said he’s always gentle.  Has he ever… torn off any of your clothing?” she asked, watching as Zelda shook her head.  “Has he ever done anything that _surprised_ you?  Have you ever tried to surprise him?” She pressed, still watching Zelda shake her head.  She scoffed a little.  “You’ve been having sex for _months_ and he’s never… picked you up and flipped you chest down on the bed before getting back inside you?  Or pinned you up against the wall and _just_ …?  He’s never said anything _filthy_ to you or given you a little swat on- “

“ _What_ in the name of _Hylia_ have you been getting up to?” Zelda laughed incredulously.  “ _Gods_ , Karane… and no!  No, he has never… _swatting_ me?  _What_?  Link would _ne-ver_ -”

“What about saying dirty things?”

Zelda shook her head, a little amused.  “He’s so quiet and so… gentlemanly.  You know, we’ve been together for over a year now, and he _still_ barely curses around me.  I’ve heard him swear when he’s working on something or when he’s really frustrated, but he always looks so sheepish afterward.  He swore _once_ when he came.  It was on his birthday, and I’d pinned him down against the mattress and… I got a little wild _then_ , I guess.  But afterward he spent the next _fifteen minutes_ apologizing to me for his ‘ _language_.’”

“He really is just an oversized puppy, isn’t he,” she mused.  “So, all the adventures he took to get you back, and he’s never really let himself go with you?  You two have that gorgeous house he built… have you even had sex outside your bedroom?”

“Well,” Zelda blushed, “not in the house, exactly, but there is this spot on a hill in the forest that we like to go to.  Do you remember when you and Pipit came down for a picnic last spring?  Before you moved out of Skyloft?”

“Uh-huh…”

“We stayed out that night and… he just pulled… me _on top_ of him.  One thing led to another and…” Zelda grinned, folding her hands and resting her chin atop them as she stared thoughtfully into the distance.

“ _Oooh_ , the hill by the lake?” Karane replied, watching Zelda nod.  “That sounds very _romantic_.”

“It was,” Zelda replied, smiling gently.  “It’s one of my absolute _favorite_ memories.  We’ve been out there since then, but that _first time_ , under the starlight…” she trailed off, looking wistfully into the forest behind them.

Karane shook her head and smirked at Zelda.  “You love him so much it’s disgusting.”

“It’s not _disgusting_ -”

“Oh, _yes, it is_ ,” she teased.  “The two of you have always been a little disgusting, ever since we were kids.  The way you constantly flirted and did _everything_ you could to spell out that you liked him and how _oblivious_ he was to all of it-”

“I don’t know if he was oblivious as much as he was shy.”

“Perhaps,” Karane shrugged, still grinning.  “But, I bet you two probably _giggle_ the entire time you- “

“We don’t giggle the _entire_ time,” Zelda replied, pouting a little.  “I mean… he likes to kiss me all over and sometimes it tickles!”

“Hylia save me,” Karane said, rolling her eyes.

“He’ll do that and then… then he just grabs hold of my… _thighs_ and… his pushes his hips into mine and,” she explained, flushing with color.  “He can be assertive; _gently_ assertive… if the mood is right.”

Karane laughed a little.  “You two are disgusting.”

“You’re telling me you don’t _love_ Pipit?”

“I _do_ ,” Karane replied.  “But we’re just not like the two of you.  We’re not… star-crossed childhood friends turned lovers,” she pointed out, smiling gently when Zelda blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“No, I suppose not,” Zelda replied.  “But you two are sweet together.”

Karane blushed a little, then pursed her lips as she stared back at Zelda. “Has Link ever talked about what he did while you were gone?  Not the adventures and the monster slaying; what he did when he was home?  In Skyloft?” she asked, watching Zelda shake her head.  Karane sighed and leaned forward onto the table again. 

“Pipit was on night patrols at the academy.  He used to tell me that he’d hear Link in his room at night, moaning your name in his sleep.  And sometimes, Link would come back to recover after he’d done some… _task_ ,” she muttered, unsure of the right word to use.  “I have no idea what all he had to do to save you, but he’d come back with these _horrible_ injuries, and Pipit would find him bandaging himself up with… tears running down his face…”

She grimaced apologetically at Zelda, who was frowning now as she looked in the distance.  “He still gets real quiet at times and won’t tell me why.  Sometimes, he wakes up at night just shaking and I have to convince him it’s over.  Or there are times he looks at me and…” she trails off, still frowning, though the moments aren’t exactly unpleasant.

“He what?”

“He looks at me like hasn’t seen me in a thousand years, and… touches me the same way.”

Karane smiled gently.  “Do you think you’ll marry him?”

Zelda considered this.  “If he asked me I’d say yes.”

“You would?”

“Of course, I would.  I mean… I’ve been _in_ _love_ with that scruffy-haired, doe-eyed boy since we were fifteen-years-old.  He drives me mad at times when he sleeps in late or when he takes _forever_ to catch on to things, but I love him to pieces.  Of course, I would say yes.  It wouldn’t matter if he even had a ring, or if he asked me when he got out of the bath… he could walk up to me right now and ask and I’d say yes,” Zelda replied, surer of her answer to that question than she was of anything else in her life.

Karane chuckled.  “Like I said, you two love each other so much it’s a little disgusting.”

“You’re terrible,” Zelda laughed. 

“I’m not _that_ terrible,” Karane replied, handing her a delicately wrapped package.  “I _did_ get you something for your birthday.”

Zelda shook her head as she started to untie the bow and pull off the wrapping.  “You really didn’t have to.”

“Well, I saw it the other day in Peatrice’s little shop she has and I thought of you.  You know, she’s quite good with clothing,” Karane mused.

“You saw _this_ in Peatrice’s shop?” asked Zelda, a little scandalized as she looked in the package.  She didn’t take everything out, but she opened it enough to see the lacy brassiere and underwear before she hastily covered it up again. 

“Well, in the _back_ of her shop,” Karane admitted with a grin.  “Do you like it?”

“It’s… well, it’s beautiful… but it’s not really for _me_ , is it?” she said, narrowing her eyes at Karane. 

“It is!  It’s _absolutely_ for you!  It’s not like Link will be wearing it,” she teased, grinning when Zelda laughed. “Put it on and, _trust me_ , just wearing it will put all kinds of ideas in your head,” she added, giving Zelda a mischievous smirk.  “Then you can tell Link what’ you’re wearing, and he can tear your clothes off and see it for himself.”

“Or, I could surprise him by wearing nothing _but_ this when he come home,” she mused thoughtfully, smirking when Karane laughed at her.

Zelda had just folded the wrapping the package back up when she felt a hand at her shoulder.  She looked up to see Link standing over her, a lopsided little grin on his face.  “Hey,” he said, sitting down on the chair next to her.

“Hi!” she grinned, blushing a little and stowing the package away behind her.  Link looked at her curiously, leaning around to try and see what she was hiding.

“Hey, Link,” Karane said from across the table, her voice a little flirty and a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Hey… Karane,” he replied, looking a little confused by her demeanor.  “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m fine.  Zelda and I were just talking about our favorite parts of the forest.  I hear she’s fond- “

“We should be going,” Zelda interrupted, giving Karane a look.  “You were going to make me supper, right?”

“Yeah,” said Link, grinning again.  “I am.”

“In more ways than one, apparently,” Zelda heard Karane mutter under her breath.  She gave her another _look_ and mouthed “ _you’re terrible_!” but Karane grinned unabashedly back at her.

“Enjoy your evening, Link!” Karane called when Zelda began tugging him away.

“Thanks?” Link said, waving at her and giving Zelda a confused look.  “What is that all about?”

“Nothing,” Zelda said, blushing furiously.  “Nothing at all.  I heard Groose was giving you a hard time the other day?”

Link blushed, pressing his lips together and shaking his head.  “No, not… he wasn’t giving me a hard time, he was just… asking a lot of questions.  Pipit was too.”

“Yes, well they seem to have rubbed off on _her_ ,” Zelda mused.

Link swallowed.  “Do you… talk about stuff?”

“Do you?”

He shook his head.  “I mean… I… it’s not- “

“Link it’s okay if you say yes,” she murmured, smirking at him.  “I don’t mind.”

“ _I_ mind,” he replied.  “I don’t like talking about you with them… especially like that.”

“It’s just talking,” Zelda shrugged.

“Well, you’re mine,” he said firmly.  “They already know everything we went through, they don’t need to know anything else.  I don’t like the idea of… Groose… imagin-”

“Are you being _protective_?” she asked, looping her elbow through his as they walked.  “I thought you and Groose were getting along now.”

“We _are_ ,” Link confirmed.  “I’m not… I mean… He’s still got a torch for you, and if you got bored of me- “

Zelda turned and stepped in front of him, fisting her fingers into his tunic and pulling him down into a kiss.  She moaned quietly when he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  Zelda pulled back, taking Link’s face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. 

“I will _never_ get bored of you, Link,” she said firmly, leaning up to kiss his nose. 

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she replied, taking his hand as they continued walking.  They were quiet until they reached the house, then Zelda spoke again as Link fiddled with the lock.  “Do you know that Pipit likes to _throw_ Karane up against walls?”

Link laughed, and his ears turned a little pink.  “When you put it like that it sounds violent.”

“That’s what she said too,” Zelda replied, walking into the house. “She assured me it’s not.”

“Of course, it’s not,” Link laughed.  ‘

Zelda considered him.  “You would never throw _me_ around.”

Link blushed brighter, his hand fiddling with the back of his hair nervously.  “I mean… I’ve sort of… _thrown_ you onto a blanket before.”

Zelda tilted her head, remembering how he’d flipped her onto her back that first time under the starlight.  He’d done similar things since then, but only in the heat of the moment.  She smirked and walked her fingers up his chest.  “Yes, you did.  I didn’t mind that.”

Link caught her hand in his, placing her fingers against his lips and kissing them softly.  “You didn’t?”

She shook her head.  “No, I didn’t,” she breathed.  “In fact, I seem to have forgotten exactly _how_ you did it last time.  Perhaps you should give me another demonstration,” she said, walking backwards down the short hallway that separated their living area from their bedrooms. 

Link blushed a little brighter, but he smirked and followed her, taking her round the waist and pulling her giggling into their bedroom.


	3. Moments

Link and Zelda didn’t have an official anniversary date.  It had been summer when they first settled on the surface, so when the next summer rolled around, they’d just picked a random day and declared it theirs.  When Zelda thought about it, she really couldn’t believe they’d been down here for _two_ years, or that she and Link had been together for almost as long.  Sometimes it still felt so new, and sometimes it felt like she’d been with him forever.  She had in a couple of ways, she supposed.

“I have a surprise for you,” Link said that morning while they were eating breakfast.

Zelda considered him.  “ _I_ have a surprise for _you_ ,” she replied with a smirk.

Link grinned and chewed his lip.  “You first.”

“I _can’t_ go first; my surprise isn’t happening until later, you go first,” she smiled back.

“I want to go hiking,” he said.  “There are some places that… I’ve never showed you, and we can have a picnic and just be alone for a while.”

“Okay,” Zelda grinned. “But, we _must_ come back to the village by this afternoon, so we can do your surprise. Will that work?”

Link debated with himself for a moment, then smiled at her.  “Yeah, yeah I can make that work.”

“ _Great_!” Zelda said, tossing her napkin aside and jumping up from the table.  “Let me get dressed and we’ll go,” she said, ruffling his hair as she passed.

They’d left a half hour later, first traveling to the secluded ruins of an old cistern that Link had always wanted to show her.  Then, they hiked the path to the forest temple and spent a bit looking around before having picnicking under the overly large tree in the middle of Faron Woods.  Little kikwis had come by and begged for snacks, which had been amusing to Zelda but Link for some reason had looked a little frustrated that they wouldn’t leave. 

“This isn’t our spot,” She teased when they were cleaning up, laughing gently when his ears turned a little red.  “ _That’s_ by the lake.”

Link considered her.  “Do you… do you want to go to the lake?” he asked softly.

Zelda chewed her lip.  “As nice as that sounds, I want to get back to the village.  I still have a surprise for you,” she grinned, watching him nod and continue packing up the blanket and few leftovers they had.

Kina and a few other musicians had formed a small band when the Lumpy Pumpkin had relocated to the surface.  A few weeks earlier, she’d come to Zelda and asked if they could play a couple of times a month in the town square.  Everyone always ran things by Zelda, as though she was in charge of the village.  They had never officially designated a leader or anything, it had just become Zelda’s job by default and she didn’t _mind_ it, but there were times it felt a little strange to give people permission for things.

“You should absolutely do that!  That sounds wonderful,” Zelda had replied, thrilled by the idea.  It was not only a good way to get people together, but Link loved music and would really enjoy it.  When they’d first come down to the surface, he’d played her harp for a few months until she’d had Kina and Keet make him a guitar.

“Maybe Link could play with us!” Kina had suggested. 

Zelda had smiled but shook her head, knowing that Link only liked to play at home and, really, only when he thought no one was listening. 

Though she had intended the show to be a surprise for Link, he’d ended up surprising her when they started playing by taking her hand and spinning her all over the square.  Everyone watching had cheered and clapped at them, then eventually a few other people had gotten up and started dancing along as well, but Zelda really didn’t notice them.  She’d only had eyes for Link.

“That was fun,” he said later as they walked back to their house at the edge of the village.

“It was,” she grinned, lacing her fingers though his.  “ _When_ did you learn to dance?”

“I asked Orielle a few months ago if she’d teach me some steps,” he admitted with a blush.  “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You _did_ ,” Zelda mused, kissing him on the shoulder as he unlocked the door to their house.  “I knew you liked music, but I had no idea you’d been learning how to dance.”

Link grinned a little, his cheeks flushed red.  He opened the door, but then paused, looking over his shoulder at the forest in the distance.  He chewed his lip thoughtfully.  “You _sure_ you don’t want to go to the lake?”

She shook her head.  “Not today, I’m… tired,” she lied.  “We’ve been walking all day, and I kind of just want to be home now.”

Link nodded, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  Zelda walked in, then paused in the little entryway of their house.  “Oh, I forgot,” she said, sounding disappointed.  “I left the sheets on the line earlier.  Would you go out and get them, please?”

“Sure,” Link said with a smile, leaving the door open as he walked around the house towards the clothes line he’d strung up when they first moved there.  Zelda waited until he was fully out of sight, then raced into their sitting area and stripped her dress off in one fluid movement. 

She balled it up and tossed it into the laundry pile in the corner, then pulled off her shoes and ran her hands through her hair, undoing the ribbon she had tied around the back and trying to arrange it artfully around her face.  She didn’t want to run the bedroom to look in the mirror because by the time she got back, Link would be inside and it would spoil the moment.  Instead, she used the reflective qualities of a vase of flowers to examine herself. 

She’d had the lingerie set Karane had given her on under her clothes all day: a blue brassiere that pushed her breasts up ever so slightly, though the delicate fabric barely covered her nipples.  There was also a pair of lacy blue panties and a stretchy garment that sat on her hips and connected to silky white stockings.  It was wholly impractical for everyday wear as Zelda had discovered, but she couldn’t help but marvel at her own reflection.  For once, she understood _why_ Link liked looking at her so much.

And Karane _had_ been right: Zelda’s head had been filled with all manner of thoughts the entire day.  Most revolved around Link’s reaction to what she was wearing, but a few had been about different ways she could temp him.  She was so wound up that she worried she might burst the moment he actually touched her. 

In fact, her heart skipped a little when she saw him walk past the window to her left.  She the threw herself into the chair he’d hand crafted, settling into the soft cushion and trying to arrange her body into an attractive pose.  Her confidence was wavering a little, but she bid it to stay strong as she leaned back and draped her arms over the sides of the chair.  She canted her hips to the side so she was sitting asymmetrically and crossed her legs seductively.  For some reason, she felt a little like a queen on her throne.

“Zelda?” Link called, shutting the front door behind him.  “Do you want me to just put these in the bedroom, or do you want to make the bed now?”

“Just… put them on the bed,” Zelda replied, trying to keep her voice casual.  She was shaking a little, but swallowed her anxiety and sat up a little taller in the chair.

Link walked towards their bedroom, glancing briefly into the sitting area as he passed.  He _saw_ her, but didn’t notice what she was wearing and kept walking.  Zelda felt rush of disappointment, though it didn’t have time to settle in to full rejection for five seconds later, she heard the sheets fall softly to the floor and saw Link backtrack a few steps.  He turned to face her, blue eyes wide in surprise and face flooded with color.

“ _Zelda_?!” he gaped, seemingly frozen at the entrance to their sitting area.

She swallowed, trying a smirk out to see how he responded.  His eyes looked like saucers and Zelda felt a shiver run through her when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.  “Hey, Link,” she said softly. 

He didn’t respond, just stood there… gaping at her. 

Usually Zelda felt a little shy when he stared at her like this, but for some reason what she was wearing combined with Link’s awestruck gaze made her feel strangely confident.  Her skin felt warm and a pleasurable sensation worked its way into her lower belly the longer he stared at her.  She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair and chewed her lower lip. “I was hot.”

“You… hot… you…” he stuttered in reply, swallowing hard and taking a hesitant step toward her.  “You… were you wearing that _all day_?”

She nodded.  “ _All day_ ,” she confirmed, sitting up a little taller.  “Do you like it?”

“I…yes… I like _you_ in it,” he breathed, nodding enthusiastically.  Zelda watched the blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. 

“What do you like best?” she asked.

“Everything,” he said, the blush darkening in his cheeks.  “Everything… you… I like _everything_ about you,” he said, keeping his eyes determinedly fixed on her face.

“Oh, come now,” she said, pouting a little.  “There must be something specific.  Why don’t you come have a closer look?”

Link shuddered a little and walked to her, eyes still fixed on her face.  She uncrossed her legs and hooked her foot around the back of his knee, upsetting his balance a little.  “ _Clo-ser_ ,” she whispered, grinning when he knelt in front of her. 

Emboldened by the absolutely enthralled look on his face, Zelda sat up and spread her legs a little wider, noting his sharp intake of breath as she did. He had yet to put his hands on her, so she took them and placed them against her thighs, sliding forward to the edge of the chair.  She put a finger on his chin and pushed down, guiding his eyes lower on her body.  His breathing quickened, and she felt his fingers tight against her skin. 

“ _So_ …. what do you like best?” she asked, threading her fingers through his hair.

He swallowed, eyes mapping a path from her shoulders down to her hips then over her thighs.  “I… I like these,” he said, fingering the straps that held her stockings to the lacy fabric around her hips.  He let his hand drift higher along the inside of her thigh, his fingers ghosting over her, thumbing the slightly damp fabric between her legs.  Zelda shuddered.  “I like these,” he breathed.

“I hope not _too_ much,” she mused, feeling like she was about to burst.  “I’d _really_ like you to take them off.”

Link’s breath hitched and he slid closer, pressing his thumb harder against her.  His eyes were wide with boyish wonder for the briefest of moments, then Zelda held her breath as they darkened and turned hungry and wild. A half second later, his mouth crashed hard against hers and she yelped a little in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, pulling back and giving her a slightly bewildered look, as though he wasn’t quite in control of himself.

“ _Don’t be_ ,” she whimpered, reaching down to grasp the bottom of his shirt.  She pulled it swiftly over his head then clutched cupped her hands around his jaw and pulled his lips back to hers.  Zelda leaned back in the chair, moaning quietly as his fingers worked their way around the thin fabric between her legs.  She canted her hips forward, surprised at how loud she moaned when Link easily slid one of his long fingers inside her.

“ _Gods_ you’re so wet already,” he murmured into the kiss, sounding absolutely awed.

“I’ve been thinking all day about how you’d react to this,” she said, making a vague gesture to the lingerie before kissing him again.

She felt Link trembling against her lips, minding the way she rocked against his hand, reading her reactions as he moved a little faster.  “Is this… Am being I too- “

“You could never be too _anything_ , Link,” she breathed, shaking her head.  “Don’t you know how much I love you?” she asked.  “Don’t you see how badly I _want_ you all the time?”

Link paused, his eyes soft as he stared back into hers.  All hesitation went out of his movements and he kissed her again; harder now, more insistent.  Zelda whimpered and pulled him down on top of her, his body hovering over hers as she laid back a little awkwardly in the chair.

He trailed kisses down her chin to her breasts, pausing to undo the clasp on her bra and nestle his face against them for few moments.  Zelda’s spine curled up, voice breaking in her throat as he continued to stroke at her.  Link slid his mouth lower, kissing her ribcage, her navel, her hipbone, until he reached the line of her underwear and tugged at it with his teeth. 

It was halfway off her hips before he paused, face screwed up as though he was working out a complex puzzle.  Zelda whined when he withdrew his fingers.  “ _Don’t stop now_ ,” she pleaded, looking down at him.

“I’m… trying to figure out how to get them off.”

“Just take them off.”

“The stockings…”

“Take them _off_ ,” Zelda said again.  Shouldn’t this all be obvious?

“I… I don’t want to,” he murmured, burying his face against her thigh as he ran his hands up the silky material.  She felt his breath hot against her thigh and shuddered uncontrollably.  “I _like_ them.”

Zelda swallowed, chewing her lip.  “Improvise then.”

Link looked up at her, eyes dark.  She felt his fingers loop through the side of her lacy panties and grip it tight.  “You can buy more of these, right?” he asked.

“Yes?” she replied, a little uncertain. 

Link bit his lip, tearing through one side of the delicate lace.  Zelda squealed a little, surprised and thrilled by the action.  When he still couldn’t get them completely off her, he ripped through the other side then tossed the tatters of fabric away from him.  He slid one thigh over his shoulder, pulled her hips off the edge of the chair, and buried his face against her.

“ _Oh_ ,” Zelda moaned, gripping Link’s hair tightly with one hand and the back of the chair with the other.    Link hummed appreciatively, laving a chaotic rhythm into her with his tongue. Zelda felt his fingers slip back into her and she cried out.  Link responded by moaning against her and slowing his movements to a more controlled pace.

“You’re so _sweet_ ,” he murmured, sliding his tongue in gentle circles around her clit.  He didn’t stop doing it, even when Zelda yanked hard on his hair to pull him closer, even when she came around his fingers, practically _screaming_ his name, riding the pulse of her orgasm against his mouth until it faded and she regained a _tiny_ modicum of sanity.

“ _Link_ ,” she panted, watching him wipe his mouth against the back of his hand as he sat up.  “I _want_ you… _please_.”

He released her hips and stood up, gasping when she fell to her knees in front of him.  Zelda hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, catching him by completely by surprise.  She put her hands against his thighs and slid her tongue along the length of him, waiting for another hitch of breath before she took him into the warmth of her mouth.

Link let out a desperate groan and, to Zelda’s immense surprise and pleasure, threaded his fingers softly into her hair.  He let her move along his length for just a few moments, then took her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet.  His mouth was insistent, almost feral, when he kissed her again.  Zelda laced her fingers into his hair and gasped when he took her by the waist and lifted her up, palms splayed against the back of her thighs.  She wound her legs tight around his waist as he spun and started to walk towards their bedroom.

“There are no sheets on the bed,” she reminded him, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“ _What_?” he sputtered, frowning angrily at the pile of sheets as though he was furious they hadn’t magically put themselves on the mattress.  He looked back at Zelda, fingers still tight against her thighs, his length pressed hot and pulsing against her center. 

She shrugged and blushed a little.  “Improvise,” she suggested before kissing him again.

Link held her in the middle of the hallway for a moment, then he growled “Fuck it,” before pressing her hard into the wall.

Zelda squeaked in thrilled surprise, and Link grimaced a little.  “I’m _sorry_ , I don’t- “

“I don’t fucking _care_ , Link,” she breathed, kissing him fiercely.  She squeezed her legs around his waist, a little worried about how heavy she was in his arms, but he held her steady, arms strong and sure against her backside.  He slid against her again.  She shuddered, gasping audibly, fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Why’d you stop me?” she asked breathlessly, letting her head fall back as he kissed down her neck, his teeth softly grazing against delicate skin.

“You said you wanted me,” he purred, pressing himself against her again.

“I do,” she panted.  “I do, I do… _please_ , Link.”

Link’s hands were tight on her hips when he thrust into her.  Zelda whimpered loudly; she’d been ready for it, but the sudden intrusion was still a little startling.  The position they were in made it harder for him to reach her, which meant he was still deep but not _too_ deep.  Link caught onto this the same time Zelda did and thrust again, a little harder than normal.  Link’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned quietly; Zelda just stared, intoxicated by his reaction.

“Okay?” he asked, leaning up to kiss her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she replied, tightening her hands in his hair when he really started to move.

Link was holding her tightly, bracing her back against the wall.  He was by no means rough, but his thrusts were purposeful and decisive.  _Confident_.  Zelda didn’t know if his confidence was stirred on by the fact that she was crying out each time he moved, by her clothing, by her assurance that she wanted him so badly… Whatever had encouraged him, she’d do it a thousand times a thousand different ways if it meant he’d take her like this again. 

“Don’t _stop_ ,” she pleaded.  “Link… _faster_ , please.”

“ _Zelda_ ,” he groaned, moving swiftly into her, chasing release.  In contrast with his … _aggressiveness_ (for lack of a better word), Link was kissing her neck softly, his breath warm and comforting as he panted against her skin.  His head fell against her shoulder and she heard him whispering quiet words against her skin.  _You feel so good_. _I love you so much._   She quivered from the crown of her head all the way to her ankles that had crossed together at his lower back, feeling jolts of pleasure shoot up her spine with each thrust.

A few minutes later, he faltered, straining he tried to keep hold of her.  She felt his arms shaking and unwound her legs from his waist, pushing him back a little so she could release her legs to the floor.  He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely for a moment, then he took her by the shoulders and spun her around. 

Link wrapped an arm around her, cradling her breast with one hand and pulling her back flush against his broad chest.  Zelda arched her hips back, gasping when he looped his arm around one hip, hand snaking between her thighs.  She felt his fingers against her clit at the same time he pushed forward, sliding back inside her.  He moved slowly for a few moments, breathing warmly against her ear, minding the way she mewled and arched against him. 

“Is this all right?” he keened, voice frantic and a little higher than normal.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zelda assured him, letting her head fall back so Link could plant kisses along her neck and shoulder.  “ _Gods_ , yes!” she moaned, bracing herself against the wall so he could push harder into her.

She could hear him breathing, almost growling, movements _just_ on the edge of rough.  His fingers circled her clit and Zelda moaned.  He snapped his hips hard into her; once, twice, and on the third time she came apart, moaning loudly as the orgasm seized control of every nerve ending in her body.  Link held her hips tightly against his, but released her chest and slammed his own hand into the wall for support.  She moaned again, feeling him push hard against her, sending shockwaves up her spine, making her head spin.  As the fire receded from her blood, she noticed he was now gripping her hips with both hands, clutching her hip bones and moving frantically.  Link cried out loudly then, fingers digging into her flesh as he moved statically for a few seconds.  Then he collapsed against her, breathing her name into the back of her neck, one hand wound around her waist and the other braced against the wall for support.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Link breathing raggedly into her hair and Zelda leaning her forehead against the cool plaster.  She was shaky and suddenly exhausted, knees quivering underneath her.  Link must have sensed her trembling for a moment later he’d spun her, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. 

Zelda let her head fall to his shoulder as he walked back to their bedroom.  “The bed is still not made,” she murmured sleepily.

“Who cares,” he breathed, kissing her cheekbone as he laid her against the feather mattress.  Zelda watched through heavy lidded eyes as Link walked to the corner of their room and grabbed the heavy quilt from the floor.

He slid next to her, draping the blanket over them both and pulling her against his chest.  She wound her arms around his waist and tangled her legs with his, pressing her lips against his collarbone and neck again and again and again.

“ _Surprise_ ,” she enthused weakly.  She felt him laugh, his chest rumbling with the sound, and closed her eyes.  He didn’t say anything in response, just held her close and pressed his lips against the crown of her head.  She wanted to say more, wanted to say how much she’d enjoyed that, how much it meant to her when Link felt free to lose control a little bit… she wanted to remind him, _again_ , that she loved him and loved all the moments they shared together…

But she was tired now, her body loose and relaxed.  And Link’s arms were warm and soothing, and the rhythm of his chest was calming. It wasn’t five minutes before she fell asleep.

She didn’t know exactly what time it was, only that the sky was dark and there was moonlight shining through her window when she woke back up.  Link was no longer wrapped up with her, he was sitting on the edge of the bed now.  She could see the faint lines of scars along his back and reached out slowly to touch him, making sure he heard the rustle of blanket being moved before she actually made contact with his skin.

He turned over his shoulder and grinned at her.  “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” she replied, sliding closer to him and kissing the side of his stomach.  She pushed herself up, kissing his forearm, bicep, and finally shoulder as she did.  “You all right?”

He nodded and gave her a lopsided smile.  “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About… moments.  The right moments.”

Zelda slid closer to him, a little confused as he rested her chin on his shoulder.  “Right moment for what?”

Link blushed, and pursed his lips together. He looked a little conflicted about something but didn’t respond. Zelda sighed, gently taking his jaw in her palm and turning his face to hers. 

“I think you _worry_ too much,” she said quietly.  “I think… _both_ of us have spent way too long waiting for the right moment for things: the right moment to kiss, the right moment to suggest that we just live together or that we share the damn bed,” she laughed, watching him grin and nod in agreement.  “The right moment to lose control…”

Link chewed his lip.  “I didn’t… You looked so _sexy_ and I- “

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t like,” she assured him.  “I like everything you did; I always do.”

He nodded, chewing his lip a little.  “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you but… I haven’t found the right moment to bring it up.

Zelda leaned forward and kissed him, letting her lips linger close to his.  Link sighed and pressed his forehead against hers and Zelda smiled.  “I love you, Link.  You can ask me anything, anytime, anywhere… I don’t care about the moment; I care about _you_.”

Link swallowed, chewing his lip.  His expression shifted, and he seemed to come to some sort of a conclusion.  Zelda noticed that he had his trousers in his hands then, and watched curiously as he fumbled around in the pockets for a minute.  He cleared his throat and turned on the bed so his shoulders were square with hers.  He held a red feather, and attached to it were a pair of gold rings.  The larger one was mounted with a blue stone, the smaller one had a red gem.  Zelda gaped at him in shock.

“I’m sure Karane will have a _fit_ when you tell her this story,” Link smiled, still blushing slightly.

She pressed her fingers over her mouth, heart pounded hard against her ribcage.  Link didn’t say a word, just held the ring up for her inspection.  “That’s… those are rings,” Zelda blurted out, stating the obvious.

“They are,” Link replied, amused.  “Would… would you wear them with me?”

Zelda nodded, eyes pricking and heart bursting with warmth.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she breathed.

“Even after I asked you here? While we were both naked instead of somewhere romantic or-?”

Zelda laughed and pulled him in to an amorous kiss.  “Link, I waited thousands of years for you,” she breathed, holding him steady against her.  “I’d have said yes no matter _where_ you asked me.”

Link grinned when she kissed him again, his eyes soft and boyish as he stared back at her.  “You really mean it?”

“Of _course_ , I mean it,” she said, crawling onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.  “I love you so much we _disgust_ people, Link.  Of course, I will marry you.”

Link grinned, untying the rings from the feather.  He slipped the red one onto the third finger of her right hand, and she repeated the motions with the blue ring.  Link laced his fingers through hers, smiling at the bands around their fingers, then he kissed her, pulling her atop him as he lay back against the mattress.  Link pushed her hair out of her face, taking a moment to just stare up at her.

“I will make you so happy, Zelda,” he whispered, kissing her gently.  “I promise.”

“You already do,” she replied, kissing him again and thinking that while Link always took a while to catch on to things, and he was often late, and still a little hesitant after _all_ this time together, he had a peculiar knack for finding perfect moments and showing up to them exactly at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could potentially add to this later on, but for now I'm considering it complete. These two are fun to write because they're so sweet it makes my teeth hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the idea goes to HonestGround for letting me borrow a few of her headcanons.


End file.
